Machine Type Communications (MTC) is gaining interest in mobile communication industries. It is projected there will be billions of MTC devices to support Machine to Machine (M2M) devices, in addition to Human to Human (H2H) communications. M2M defines a broad label that can be used to describe any technology that enables networked devices to exchange information and perform actions without the manual assistance of humans. Recently, MTC has been discussed in many standardization bodies, including 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). In the current stage, 3GPP is specifying low cost and enhanced coverage MTC in LTE (Long-Term Evolution) telecommunications. MTC has some benefits over legacy wireless communication technologies, such as conventional mobile communication devices and the like, in particular MTC/M2M devices tend to exhibit low power consumption and are intended to be low cost devices. Specifically, MTC is defined to be operated with a maximum bandwidth of 1.4 MHz (Mega Hertz), which is relatively smaller than legacy LTE devices, such as conventional mobile communication devices that are operated in up to a 20 MHz bandwidth without carrier aggregation.
MTC can be applied to many applications or use-cases, for examples smart meters, vending machines, various types of sensors (including human body sensors), tracking devices, etc. Positioning in an MTC device is important, especially when there is a need to locate the device for inventory purpose and emergency localization.
3GPP standardization has defined positioning techniques (i.e., determining current location of the device) for LTE telecommunications since LTE release 9. However, positioning techniques that are suitable and designed for MTC devices have not yet been defined. While in many instances MTC devices will be generally stationary devices, in other use cases, the MTC devices may be mobile devices and, in such use cases, the knowledge of the device's position may be equally as important as positioning of legacy UE, such as conventional mobile communication devices. The fact that MTC devices, according to 3GPP Rel-13, are being defined to operate with a maximum bandwidth of 1.4 MHz poses unique problems associated with obtaining accurate positioning.
Therefore, a need exists to develop apparatus, systems, methods and the like that will improve UE positioning accuracy and, specifically positioning accuracy of Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices.